


We've only just met

by Shelltea



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Teencast, Yogschool, very mild pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelltea/pseuds/Shelltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Xephos is forced to move house and in turn has to join a new school, alone. Getting paired up with Sjin doesn’t seem that bad, at first..</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've only just met

7:56am. Dark and gloom still surrounded the room due to the winter season. The wind swirled around outside the window and the faint noise of the morning birds chirps rang into Xephos’ ears. Xephos was huddled up in his bed, smothered in his quilt covers. He didn’t want to move because he knew what was happening today. School.  
Xephos and his family had recently moved to a new town. His old school was now far too far away to travel to every morning and no matter how much he protested, wined or moaned his parents still stuck with their plans; forcing him to join a completely new school. A new school, usually not that bad a thing for most people- a way to start a fresh, be the person you want to be not who you’re judged to be and to make sure you don’t make the same mistakes as before however, not for Xephos. His mind was filled with thoughts. “what if i don’t make any friends?” “what if they don’t like me?” But he was strong. Xephos wouldn’t let any of this happen even if that meant he had to isolate himself from the rest of the year group.  
Sighing, he rose from his bed. He dragged himself into the bathroom, showering and brushing his teeth. With a tail wrapped around his waist, he returned to his room and pulled out the new uniform from his wardrobe. He slipped it on, observing himself in the mirror for a last time before heading downstairs and hoping into his mums car.  
\--

“h-hey Lalna, have you seen Sips?” Sjin stuttered, out of breath from running to catch up with the young scientist.  
“not since yesterday, why? lovers tiff?” the blonde winked, turning to Sjin who glared at him.  
“heh, funny one goggles boy. Ugh, he never replies to my texts and we were meant to partner up for science today.”  
“have fun being a loner. Me and Honeydew have it all sorted and planned already” He grinned proudly  
“yeah well a goodie two shoes like you would, wouldn’t he?”  
Lalna poked his tongue out at the other boy. Suddenly, they stopped joking around when they saw a figure in front of them. A tall, dark haired boy with purple eyes stared at them, eyes filled with anger, to the side of his stood the red-headed bubbly girl. Smiling and waving at Lalna.

 

“Sjin. Lalna.” Spoke the boy with no emotion at all.  
“Rythian.” Sjin and Lalna replied in unison, returning the look.  
Rythian dragged the smiling girl by the arm past the two, storming off into the distance.  
“You could always get paired up with him” The blonde joked with a grin smeared across his lips.  
Sjin's eyes grew wide, “Holy shit Lalna. d-dont even suggest that”

As the boys walked down the corridor, they just managed to enter the class before the last bell rang. Lalna joined a ready and waiting Honeydew at his desk at the front of the class. The light ginger haired boy smiled as he sat. Sjin on the other hand sat at his desk which was placed more so to the back of the room. As soon as he settled, he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the screen and the flashing words told him he had a new text message. Sips.  
“Shut up ya big dum dum im fine :P I just cant be bothered to go today, try not to miss my mother trucking ass too much Sjinny boy. See ya later ;) xx”  
He sighed as he read the text, shaking his head. Why pick today to bunk school?  
The room filled with silence as the teacher walked in.  
\--

'first day and i’m already late. Good one Xeph. Good one' the brown haired teen thought to himself as he speed down the hallway. 'what a great impression.'  
He reached the science class door, double checking his timetable to make sure he was at the right room. He gulped and told himself to stay strong and not to worry, not that it helped at all but it was worth a try. Shakily, he reached for the door window pane and tapped slightly.  
\--

The class was silent as the teacher continued with the demonstration until he heard a knock at the door. “Sjin, could you get that please?”  
"Yes, sir" Sjin got up from his seat and walked towards the door. 'maybe it’s Sips the son of a gun' he thought at he approached. As he got closer, he saw the outline of a shadowy figure. A young boy, around the same height as himself, if not slightly taller. Sips is shorter than him, so that was out of the question. Now curious, he pulled the handle and opened the door to reveal the boy. They exchanged glances, Sjin’s eyes filled with confusion, curiosity and wonder. He hasn’t seen this student before- who is he? why is he here? On the other hand Xephos’ contained nervousness, worry and dread. He didn't know what to do or say- Should he introduce himself? Was he even in the right place?

“uhm- What do you want?” Sjin finally spoke, eyes still questioning  
“s-sorry uh, Im new and i think i’m meant to b-be here?” Xephos’ voice was shaky, nerves were getting the better of him.  
“What do you mean you think.” Sjin smirked, feeling the teens uneasiness and Xeph shrugged his shoulders “give me your time table..” He took the timetable from the boys hands, looking over it, rubbing the slowly growing stubble on his chin. “yeah, you are. Hang on ill get sir.”  
Xephos nodded, looking to the floor and twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. He waited in the doorway as he saw Sjin return to the class. However, he soon turned around again.  
“Oh, Sjin by the way.” he put out his hand to greet him.  
“Xephos.”  
“nice to meet you, Xeph. Oh! and you can come in, you know. We wont bite..” Sjin winked, Xephos grinned in return and they both entered the class.  
As they entered, it was as if all eyes were on Xephos. He felt self conscious, it was as if something was wrong with him the way their stares pierced through him. The teacher soon picked up when he realised all of his students wasn’t paying attention.  
“And you are?” He asked Xephos.  
“Xephos, i’m new here. I think i’m in this class.”  
“he IS in this class sir, i checked.” Sjin butted in  
“Alright well, since Sips isn’t in you can go with Sjin for now.”  
“Good luck” Honeydew hollered smirking with Lalna, puzzling Xephos but it was soon put to an end when Sir heard.

 

Everyone returned to their seats and Sjin lead Xeph to his and Sips’ desk.  
“usually my, uh, friend.. Sips sits here, but you can for today.” Sjin cleared his throat and gave a welcoming smile whilst patting the Sips' usual seat.  
“thanks..”  
There was silence, neither knew what to really say so neither said anything. It wasn't until Sjin began to watch Xephos’ sight path out of bordem, grinning when he starred at Lomadia for longer than the rest of them, that he perked up.  
“ahh i see.” Sjin sang.  
“w-what?” Xephos narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
“That’s Lomadia.. ” Sjin explained and Xephos nodded in understandment.  
“You like her, don’t you?” he teased causing the darker brunette to blush furiously.  
“what the holy shit?! no!”  
“No need to keep secrets here buster, we’re all friends” He laughed at how wound up Xeph was becoming.  
“you’re so annoying, oh my god.”  
“h-hey! no i’m not! in fact, me and Sipsy are the comedians here I’ll let you know.” he stated proudly and Xephos smiled.  
“If you say so”  
\--

 

The first lesson soon went by and they were now halfway into the second. Science was always a double on Mondays, so Sjin groaned into his desk.  
“Science drags like a bitch on Mondays, just warning you.”  
“great. Well this should be fun.”  
Xephos turned to face Sjin, who was looking down into his crotch. He was secretly on his phone, hiding it from the teacher- he learnt all the tactics from over the years.  
“Who are you texting?” Xephos whispered questioningly  
“None of your business!”  
“Well, fine.” Xeph frowned and carried on answering the questions provided on his desk.  
“I’m kidding i’m kidding, it’s Sips”  
“what’s the deal with you and Sips then? are yous like a item or-” Sjin silenced him with awkward coughing.  
“w-well, erm, it’s more like a friends with benefits situation.. but don’t tell anyone” Sjin explained “Especially Rythian”  
“sure thing pal” he gave a trust worthy smile.  
“You know, we were actually talking about you..”  
“A-about me? what why?” Xephos asked, confused. He’d only just met the boy, what could he possible have to say about him to his frien- well, very good friend?  
“ah, nothing much.. you wont be interested..”  
“tell me!”  
“You can read the conversation if you like.. if you really want to” Sjin was now biting his bottom lip, the smirk still playing on his mouth while he placed his phone on the other boys knee.  
Xephos’ curiosity got the better of him and he took it, scrolling down as he read every text;  
-

'Sjin: Hey guess what! we have a newbie!  
Sips: whaaaat?! who? whats the son of a bitch like?  
Sjin: He’s called Xephos, i’ve had to pair up with him because you weren’t in jeesh. 3 He’s really nice.  
Sips: is he hot?  
Sjin: Yeah, very.. you got competition, Sipsy ;) x  
Sips: id ice that joker Sjin, and you know it.  
Sjin: Oooh yeah, ice him real hard ;P  
Sips: I will god dammit ;D + Sjin, tell him if he wants to join our posy he has to earn it and get Nick cage’s permission.  
Sjin: yeah.. or please us.. ;)  
Sips: That’s a god damn fantastic idea  
Sjin: The fantastic threesome? ;)  
Sips: Shhhiitttt Sjin  
Sjin: good idea? :P  
Sips: fuck yeah is it'  
-  
Xephos face went blank, clear of any existing emotion. Did he really just read what he think he did? The boy he met is already planning ..’stuff’.. involving him with his boyfriend?!  
“So, whatcha think,silk shirt?” Sjin whispered purringly into his ear.  
“uhh”  
“It’s okay, if you want to get with that Lomadia girl, that’s fine-“  
“What?! No! I-“  
The school bell rang loud and clear, stating it’s time for break. Xephos jumped up from the chair and grabbed his bag and coat. “I think i’m gonna join them today, uh, see you later Sjin”  
Xephos rushed off to catch up with the blonde and ginger, Lalna and Honeydew.  
-  
“Hello guys, can i join yous please?” Xephos asked nervously  
“Sure, welcome to the gang, shitlord!” Honeydew yelled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
“well, if you ever change your mind!” Sjin yelled from the back of the classroom, Xephos ignored him and he rushed off with Honeydew out the classroom door.

 

Lalna turned round to face Sjin, he shook his head at him and crossed his arms, silently laughing as he saw Sjin in hysterics.  
“did you do the whole texting thing, like with me?” Lalna guessed and Sjin struggled to answer so instead nodded enthusiastically.  
"Oh dear" Lalna sighed and laughed once more before leaving the classroom to meet up with Honeydew and Xeph.  
Sjin got out his phone and open Sips’ chat log.  
\--

'Sjin: oh my god Sips, you should of seen his face :’)  
Sips: Works every time.. so he’s not gonna have some fun with us? :(  
Sjin: nah, don’t look like it, he’s joined the girl guides.  
Sips: Fupping beggar.  
Sjin: Ah, oh well.. we still have babby Nilesy the pool boy, Sipsy ;)  
Sips: Pool guy, whatta guy

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was based off of a prompt an anon gave me on tumblr a while ago.. Why not post it on here as well?! :D Ive made small changes from the one i posted on Tumblr so hopefully it reads better now :)  
> ~Shelley


End file.
